


The Monsters that We are

by Hathly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Stiles, BAMF Theo, Biting, Codependecy, Dubious Morality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finger Sucking, Happy Ending, Implied abuse, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Manipulative Behaviours, Minor Injuries, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Prison AU, Really Dark Fic, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, meamingless sex, psychos, unhealthy relationship, you get the picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Hathly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you bite it and it kills you, it's poisonous<br/>If it bites you and kills you, its venomous </p><p>The worst kind of affection, obsession and daresay love, is they one where you're not only ready to die for each other but ready to kill everyone else who stands in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first Steo WIP, it went really dark. Its five parts and already finished, I'm just editing. and this is the first part, (prologue) I wanted to try a new writing style and it went out of control, dark and Angsty.

...  
...  
...

Theo had played enough games today, it was fun while it lasted, but watching Stiles, run his fingers on McCall's arm was painfully excruciating.

He walked in the cafeteria and everyone's eyes suddenly turns towards him, waiting for him, his next move. He turns to flip them off and everyone resumed to what they were doing, scattering and eating. Except for McCall who was not moving away from Stiles's touch, too fucking late.

Stiles ignored him of course, continued to reach the tips of his fingers to McCall who was visibly pale, 10 ft away. He walks toward their table, inserting himself between the two, grabbing Stile's hands midair, and putting it in his mouth. "What did I tell you about touching?"

McCall grabbed his tray and moved to another table, the table suddenly emptied. There were just him an Stiles, just the way he likes it.

"Raeken." Stiles pulls his fingers away but Theo continued to lick and suck on Stiles fingers. He lifts his eyes, focusing on Stiles face. Who's face contorted into pain and and self control at once.

"Call my name Stiles." He said darkly, as he lets go of Stiles's fingers. But not after hooking his left feet to Stiles's right. They ate in careful silence, as everyone pretended not to look in their way.

The guard was just there, staring and waiting, if ever a fight was to break out.

 

...  
...  
...

After Lunch, they piled in and grade outside. His hands on Stiles's back. As they watch the guys play basketball, and work out.

Theo wonders back to the moment Stiles walked in, doe eyes and freckles. He made a knack of scaring his cell mates before, everyone requested a request to change one way or another. Theo was not above dirty antics, some of his roommate would harm themselves just go get away from him.

But not Stiles, He wanted Stiles the moment he saw Stiles, Stiles was his. Everyone knew a week after that Stiles was his property, not Stiles but everyone.

At First Stiles would froze whenever Theo touched him, but Theo managed to coax him out of fear. Simple touches like on the back of the neck, on the small of his back or a foot rub. Theo was a patient man, if he ever was anything. He started with patting Stiles hair, and Stiles flinches at first.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe." Theo would lean and whisper at his ear, low and dark that would result to Stiles shiver, be it with fear or not; Theo enjoyed the sensation.

He then moved to foot rubs, whenever Stiles would work at the tiller, and Theo knew his feet hurt, he would go down from the top back, dig his fingers on Stile's feet. The moans Stiles were biting off were or a porn star and Theo just listens to Stiles's breath hitch.

Then the touches gradually increases, to back rubs and knee touching, to Theo's face on Stiles's wonderful neck. It was borderline harassment but Theo had no care.

He would get frustrated, he's a man of course and there's so many willing victims for him. First week it happen, it was with Smith, he was lounging the back alley of the prison, waiting for Stiles to finished kitchen duty. Smith was good looking and hot and He watch Theo with interest, Theo watches back the blond with pale blue eyes, with come hither looks.

As Theo moved to the shadows, Smith follows him, and Theo Grabs him and pushed the blond down, who had no resistance what so ever, good he thinks as the desperation overwhelms him.

Smith pulls him out, two dry strokes before opening his blow job lips, an sucking at the tip. "Fucking do it already" He pushed forward.

The mouth was hot, and the blonds moans sending fireworks to his spine. "Suck it bitch."

He watch as the guys hands moved to his own pants and pumping. "Lube that cock, come on."

Theo reached on his back, feeling his wallet and opening it for the condom he has. He rips the opening off, and grabs the guys, switching them so that the guy was no on the wall. "Put your ass out."

"Yeah." The guy moans as he grind Theo's cock on his ass. Theo holds him still, as he puts the condoms on. "Do it, Theo, fuck me"

Theo pulls the guys pants down, bottoming out, in one fluid motion. "Fuck, oh shit. So fucking tight."

The guy frantically strokes his own cock while chanting Theo's name like a prayer.

"Damn, ugh!" He pounds faster and harder as he close his eyes imagining Stiles.

"That's it, so good Theo, fuck me hard." Smith moans in ecstasy.

Few more thrust and Theo comes, he pulls the condom, and threw it, as the guys continued to jack off and finished.

After they've both gone down, that guys waves at him, and saying. "Till next time"

Theo snorts, as the guy walks away.

And that had been a common occurrence, he had to maintain his self control around Stiles had he had to find a release else where.

Stiles had no problem with it, of course. Stiles was even thankful that Theo doesn't touch him that way, that much Theo can tell.

And it wasn't until three months that they were cell mates that things shifted, and when it did. It shifted hard.


	2. Part ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back! So thanks for those prompts you guys sent my way! I'm working on them.

Stiles was waiting for another blow, keeping his eyes open for punch coming his way. 

He was at the kitchen, three damn month in this place was better than his life out outside he decided. He had a cell who was suspiciously good to no one else but him. He was found of Raeken who seems to made this place seems nicer and he's waiting for the other shoe to drop but he enjoys his life not worrying about what tomorrow might bring. Which brings him to the situation at hand. 

Some three guys cornered him, touching him in places he didn't appreciate, he threw the first punch, effectively knocking the guy's tooth out but he was outnumber but he can handle himself until one had knock him with a rolling pin, he fell. They were kicking him he tried to get up. 

When He got up, and was now waiting for the blow, when someone was now in front of him, sending the guy flying back. 

"Shit, it's Raeken." The goon number three says as goon number one jumps back. 

He watched as Theo turns to check on him, but the goon tow was lunging forward. "Theo!" 

For the first time, he called Theo by his name. It was out of surprise to be honest, and concern that he brushed off.

Theo lunged forward the attacker, Theo who was holding a knife at hand, he watch in horror as Theo lunged forward, this was the monster everyone was talking about, the Theo everyone was afraid of. 

Some of the inmates told him about the Raeken who once killed an inmate, causing additional 10 years to his original 15 years. He wasn't eligible for Parol any more.

Theo was flawlessly moving, keeping the guy busy, kick and throwing punches. It was clear Theo was gonna win this, and the outcome was inevitable, he would kill those three.

"Don't kill them! Theo! No!" Stiles willed himself to say. That seems to momentarily stop Theo, who blocked a kick from goon one. Then Theo threw his knife on the sink, but didn't stop beating the guys. Goon two had hit Theo with a bottle , Theo was bleeding but eyes was still dark. Once they guys were knock out, Theo was bloody, the three guys lay on the floor, 

Theo's shirt was ripped open, he was holding on of the guy's head by the hair, hands raised in fist to deliver another blow. Theo's back was to him. 

Stiles looked at the door, there were several inmates watching in pure horror, and Theo continued, blow by blow. He watch as McCall, shakes his head when Stiles moves toward Theo, to warn him. But he didn't listen, it was his fault that Theo was like this, he couldn't be strong enough so Theo had to save him.

"Theo?" He walks toward and in front of Theo. He kneels down so that they're in level with each other. Theo didn't notice him, or didn't acknowledge him. As Theo raise his right hand to deliver another blow, Stiles reach for it. "Theo, I'm here"

Theo visibly relaxes. "Stiles?"

"It's me, look! Look! That was bloody awesome!" He grabs the hand that was holding the guys hair. "You can let go now."

Theo lets go and wipes his hands on his own shirt before taking Stiles's face on his hand. "You're hurt"

"No! No! I'm not! " he smiles at his saviour. "Look, as much as I love the Friday the 13th look on you, we should head out." 

"I'm gonna kill these fuckers!" Theo was reaching again.

"You're not. Let's go, do you want us to get in solitary?" He challenge and Theo grabs his hands and pulls him up. The inmates made way for them, halfway trough the door, pulls his hands off Theo's hand. Theo reluctantly let's go . "Wait, just wait."

He walks back the room, to the sink. Stepping on the bodies who groans in protest, grabbing Theo's knife. Washing it first before walking back to Theo who was waiting for him. 

Theo's hand was waiting and He gave the knife. But Theo kept it but his palm was still open, Stiles looked at it and saw the invitation as it is. And he shook his head. He walked beside Theo, who stop once they were far enough. 

"I need to check" Theo says as he turns to face Stiles. Stiles nodded, he had Theo on the palms of his hand, he knew that. But this, this was better than what he was expecting. 

"Go on." Stiles leaned forward. Letting Theo check on him. 

Theo checked his arms, and his head before pressing a kiss on his head. Stiles froze but he payed no mind as he look at the gash on Theo's collar bone.

He raised his hands, touching it. "I should Check you to huh?" 

He saw McCall holding a towel, and handed it to him as he passed. He grab it without hesitation feeling it's dampness. 

"I owe you one McCall." He pressed the damp towel on Theo's head. Wiping the blood on the forehead.

"You don't owe him anything." Theo said as he check the wound. "I'm fine."

"Hey! Hey! I let you do the checking thing on me, now shut up and let me." He made Theo sit on one of bench. Theo resisted at first. "Theo"

Theo's hand were on his hips, thumbs over the pelvic. "Stiles."

"Don't Stiles me, Mr." Stiles continued to probe at the wound. "Should we bring you to the clinic or something?" 

"Nah, they'd know about it, if I did" Theo's thumb caress over the bone and the pressure made Stiles want to moan. Fuck. 

Then he grabs Theo's fist who was bruising. "Why'd you do it?"

"You're mine. Nothing should touching you" Theo was looking at him like he's crazy. 

"Except you." Stiles nodded as he brushed Theo's knuckles. He knew, when Theo stared to pay attention to him, that he was another prey in a predators eyes. And it thrilled him, like the way Peter did. 

"You mad?" Theo press his hand on his cheek.

"Nah." He shook his head. "But you shouldn't have hurt yourself in the process." 

"You shouldn't have stopped me then, could have knifed them. I wouldn't have gotten hurt." Theo pulls him, holding on his neck.

Stiles just smiled. Violence was such a turn on for him, he was fucked up. 

"I'll kill them." Theo said stubbornly, like he was convincing Stiles. He watched as Theo rans his fingers on his own jaw. 

"Not today, you're not. Theo, not tonight." Stiles mutters as he sit next to Him. 

"I like the way my names sounds when you say it." Theo subject change was as subtle as a bulldozer. 

"I like saying it." Which was true because the moment he said Theo's name he can't seems to stop. "T-yow"

"What's a Stiles?" Theo bit Stiles hand as he brush it over his lips.

 

That night, He sat beside Theo on the top bunk, as Theo tells him about his adopted brother. Who died, because Theo wasn't there to protect him. Stiles reminded Theo of his brother, Tom. Theo was in for murder, because he had hunted down the mother fucker who had killed the his brother.

It was obvious that Theo and Tom more than, siblings. But Stiles didn't push, instead he tells Theo about His dad and how he loves fishing.

So Stiles listen to him, and that night he tells Theo about Peter. How he met Peter, when he was 16. How Peter hurt almost everyone he knew because of jealousy. 

"I watched you, I watch you Waited for that punch." Theo admitted to him. "Why didn't you moved?"

Stiles shrugs, I don't know. Truth was an easy way. He just waited for things to blow. Like the way he did before. 

Peter was waiting for him, after he had visited his Dad on the hospital. He was angry, he grew up as a rebel but he hadn't seen how much he changed. He was crazy, he was corrupted and he had no one blame but Peter. He attacked Peter, Peter didn't even tried to fight back. And Peter looked at him proudly at those last moment.

"You do regret it?" Theo inquired. 

"No dude! Never. It was awesome!" That moment Stiles, felt satisfaction , he ran and hide and was caught only four years later. 

His dad, God bless him, was looking at him with such devotion and it was hard to look at as the judged sentence him 25 years in prison. 

He didn't cry, he felt detached. He never really cared about anything, too much. 

"Where did you go during those 4 years?" Theo nudged him, when he go too silent.

"Just wandering." Stiles said. "Did you regret it?"

"Killing them?" Theo asked before shaking his head. "They deserved it, the were monsters."

"Aren't we all?" Stiles asked as Theo shifted to look at his head. 

"This hurt?" Pressing on a bump, where he was hit earlier. "I'm gonna kill those fuckers too, you just wait."

"Doesn't." Stiles assures him. "Nah, they had enough."

"They touched you." Theo's breathing gets hard.

"I know" Stiles nodded. "You're a bigger monster than them aren't you?"

There was no judgement in Stiles voice because he felt no remorse, except that Theo might get in trouble, causing him to be in the solitary. 

"You scared?" Theo asked as he stiffens, Stiles just nuzzles more.

"Should I be?" He asked proving a point. 

"You should." Theo said.

"I'm not." He said as he leans further before laying down, and pulling Theo with him. "Just don't get caught Okay?"

That night, he didn't think about Peter, for years Peter was the only thing that's in his mind. But months, with Theo Raeken and his dangerous and thrilling personality had changed that, that day it shifted. 

The next week, three guys were gutted during a cafeteria fight, which Stiles wasn't conveniently in, because he had kitchen duty. The same three guys that had attacked him. Stiles didn't ask. 

They got lockdown, when no one saw who did it. Everyone knew, who it was.

After that no one dared to look at him, the friends of those who were killed would sometimes bump him to him, but child's play it was. 

Stiles would climb into the top bunk asking Theo to tell him stories, in exchange for his. 

Days past and he knew trouble was just above him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Is anyone with me?


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

It had been a common occurrence that Stiles would wake up, draped all over Theo after that. Theo would play with Stiles hair Waiting for him to wake up, or Stiles would listen to Theo's breathing and heartbeat.

Stiles wasn't one for self control though, Theo noticed and commented on it. Stiles wasn't into deprivation, he was all about indulgence.

Theo would wAke up, Stiles as nosing his neck. And fuck if that didn't send chills down his cock, Stiles would kill himself.

But Theo, a damn tease, always touching him but not the way he wanted the touch to be. Oh he bet Theo was enjoying him squirm.

He would often feel the bed moved as Theo jack himself off, he would listen to deep breaths, and slowly touch himself too, imagining Theo was on top of him. Pounding into him, a damn the way Theo's breath would hitch just before he come, drives him to the edge.

 

It ha been a month, and Stiles knew Theo was on a breaking point, from screwing everyone to no one at all was hell, Stiles knew. So he pushed as pushed and pushed to the breaking point.

When Theo broke, it wasn't him who had the luxury of enjoying it, it was Isaac Lahey .

Fucking Lahey, who was the knew kid, in for man slaughter. Oh Stiles was seething mad, as he watch the shadow, fucking.

It was in the shower room, a quickie of course. He knew Theo would be hiding this, since they were close enough now. And Stiles was never one for jealousy, until he knows what's being touch was rightfully his.

They were still dancing around each other so he payed no mind but  
Theo was touching Isaac, and it made him envy. He knew he was on another verge of a unhealthy relationship; like the one he had with Peter. Stiles didn't care, Theo had to stop looking at him like he was someone who he had to take care of.

Theo was a poison that Stiles couldn't help himself biting, and once he sink his teeth on Theo he wouldn't let go, after all. He was now venomous.

He remembers Peter's last words as he sank the knife deeper. "Should have know. If you bite it and it kills you, it's poisonous, if it bites you and it kills it, it venomous."

He watch as Peter drew his last breath, it was the only way they'd be free of each other. Peter was killing everyone, the guy was a venomous as fuck. Stiles was never one for conscience but he knew what was right and wrong, it it took him 5 years to get away from that prison.

That day, he spend his time talking to McCall, McCall was the good boy, who got in with the wrong people. McCall asks him about Theo, after days of asking, he breaks; telling McCall about Theo and Lahey.

 

McCall reassure him about it was nothing like Theo and him, Saying he had never seen someone stop Theo's rage with just a touch.

Theo was the immovable object in Stiles's unstoppable force. Something that can't coexist, at the end there only gonna be one left standing.

Scott had told him that it was just a phase, maybe Theo couldn't bring himself to touch Stiles that way because he's afraid of getting attached which was idiotic considering Theo already is. Lahey was just a one off, he knew that.

He timed as Theo walks towards them, reaching to McCall's head, touching the hair pretending to removed something. The next seconds come in a blur as his wrist was caught by Theo. "Don't do that."

It was a voice of a parent scolding his child, Stiles flicks Theo's hands off. "Go away McCall"

McCall was gone. Smart.

"What?" Stiles masking innocence, he knew how he look, innocent. "I was removing something off"

"Don't touch anyone." The look on Theo's face was hurt and confusion mashed together.

Stiles knew how to play prey, he nodded and pulls Theo close. His head resting on Theo's back, as he was Sitting on the table and Theo was standing.

The next time, Theo was at it again. And Stiles was livid, because it was with Lahey again. He glared so hard he could Kill.

Stiles, that night didn't climb to Theo's bed. When he woke up, Theo was on his bed. He was pissed still, if Theo can have a play thing, what's stopping him? Yeah he's not one for play things. He doesn't have any interest with other play things.

So he continued to go about his day, talking to McCall seems to lessen his bad mood. He listens as McCall talks bout his girlfriend who was waiting for him. McCall was a ray of sunshine.

He sat beside Theo during lunch who kept gazing at him. He just smiles at him, telling him about Deaton, a veterinarian who lives next to him. Theo grasp his hands but he pulls back remembering the way it graze Isaac. Isaac who was now staring at him, mockingly. Like he knew something Stiles didn't.

His mood went sour again. He watch as Isaac follows Theo with his eyes and shit if he's gonna allow Isaac to snatch Theo.

He'd let Lahey think his winning.

Stiles was a strategist, he knew that if he pushed again. Theo would break, but he wanted Theo to be his and only his. Lahey was just a phase, but that doesn't mean Stiles couldn't hate the guy. After all, they guy was screwing what he wants. He raised his brow at Isaac, the game was so on.

As long a Isaac stays out of his way, Stiles would tolerate him. Just don't make the mistake of talking to him, and he can keep his cool.

He plans that night, it's gonna be a war.

He spent time, keeping Theo guessing, a game that's fun to play. Mild jealousy was okay, too much can push people away.

The third time though, well Stiles's third time knowing, he doesn't know about the other time, if there was. It hit him, that maybe, just maybe Theo just wasn't interested in him that way. But no matter, he wasn't exactly the model inmate, is he?

Theo was waiting for him outside the kitchen. Stiles watch as Lahey pull him to the ally, of the kitchen.

"Stop!" Theo pushed as Lahey was grinding into him.

"I can literally smell your frustration Theo." Lahey said. "Let me."

"Lahey." He warns as Lahey flicks on his nipple.

"Please Theo" Lahey chants. As he sucks on Theo's neck. Stiles knew Theo was way gone, to complain. Sex was always his way of releasing emotions, Theo was like that.

"Lahey" Stiles watch as Theo closed his eyes. "Suck me."

"Call me Isaac" the whisper comes.

"Suck em" he pushed Lahey down,

"Theo, calls me Isaac, just three times." Lahey was on his knees. "Come on. And I'll suck you so hard you'll forget."

"Isaac" he said as Isaac licks the tip, other hand jacking himself.

"Isaac, now" he commands as Isaac envelops his cock.

Then comes the chants. "Isaac shit Isaac, faster come on. Faster."

Isaac groans. "Isaac"

He continued to chant Isaac's name in pleasure. Minding the volume of course. Theo fucked into Isaac mouth who was getting off, Isaac spasms beneath him, he paused for a second before slamming again and again.

Not knowing that he just hammered something, cracking Stiles's shield. Stiles stood back press against kitchen door, listening to the sound.

So he wasn't the only one who Theo calls by name. Way to make a guy feel special. He pushed back the things he wanted to do to Lahey, just one strike he could kill the guy. He wasn't stupid, he knows it wrong, but why would he feel bad if it feels so good?

The only reason he's not taking Lahey down was because Scott seems to be taken with the guy. He was a good friend, he wouldn't take someone away because of petty jealousy. He wasn't Peter, he was better than Peter.

Theo dusted his pants as Isaac stood up, sorting himself. "See Theo? You can do so much better than that plaything"

And Isaac started to walk away, as if knowing Stiles was listening in. He took a deep breath, calming himself. Before walking out. Smiling.

He looked at Theo who seemed stunned, ah just be glad he didn't walk out with your cock in someone's mouth. He says in his mind.


	4. iv

When Stiles walk out, looking like he owns the world, Theo knew something was wrong.

Stiles had been cold and calculated towards him the last day, even ignoring him. Stiles was spending too much time with McCall, not that Theo hadn't call Stiles on it. Stiles just smiled says how 'Scott' was his friend too, he was allowed to spend time with his friends.

Another thing is that Stiles had reverted back to calling him "Raeken" at times. It was not unusual so he didn't call him out on that one. But Stiles was playing a game, Theo didn't know what.

He keeps Theo at arms length now, no more spending the night in his bed but scoots closer and teases the hell out of him. It was only a matter of time, so he fucks Isaac again, Lahey, he reminded himself. He was still high on the adrenaline earlier.

"What's up?" Stiles asked him, he shook his head and walks. He thought we was just imagining things, so when He walked in the cafeteria, Stiles touching Scott, he was pissed.

And now here they are, with Stiles behind him. Humming songs he didn't recognise.

"Stop touching him." He had to repeat it, so it's clear. He has only much patience when it comes to Stiles.

"Why?" Stiles mumbles.

"It makes me feel bad." He admits, bad in a very bad way. Like he wants to kill McCall with his bare hands.

Stiles snorts.

"I'm losing my shit and you keep touching him." He said darkly. Bending down to level with Stiels.

Stiles looked at him, then at his necks and then back to his eyes. Stiles had never looked at him that way that I momentarily shook him, before Stiles got up and played cards with the others.

"Shit" he grumbles. What the hell was that all about?

He watches as players come and go the table, he kept his eyes watching Stiles. McCall was now sitting in the game across Stiles. They weren't touching or anything; Stiles seems to be ignoring McCall, so that's good.

He closes his eyes, resting listening to the inmates who were laughing. When he heard a crash.

"No Stiles don't!" McCall voice echoes, and he's head whips of fast he almost missed the table flipping and Stiles was hitting someone.

Lahey. He got up so fast, Lahey was strong and He knew others hated Stiles because of him, he grabs Stiles by the waist, who was on the next flight to hit Lahey on the ground.

McCall was in the middle holding A hand up. "Stiles! Calm down buddy!"

"I ain't your buddy, move out of the fucking way. I have a bitch to Kill." Theo didn't know what happened next. He was on the ground watching as Stiles kicked Isaac.

"I'm sorry!" McCall closing his eyes, using himself as a shield.

"Do something you jackass! This is all your fault!" McCall was looking at him, as he continued to receive hits.

"Stiles Stop!" He shouted, praying the guards wouldn't hear them. Stiles stop to look at him, hurt visible in his eyes. He stood up, dusting himself. He looked at Lahey who was now getting up, wiping the blood off his mouth.

"Theo" Lahey was shaking.

"Whatever" Stiles raised his hands up in the air. "Have a fucking happy life Lahey, Raeken. I wish you all the fucking best."

Stiles was walking away, and Lahey was walking closer. McCall was holding onto Lahey. "Don't you dare move buddy. I swear to God, if you touch Raeken again. Stiles is going to kill you."

"What did you do?" Theo raised his voice. His shoulders flexing.

"Me? Why don't you ask your plaything?" Lahey shrugs McCall off him.

Scott looks at them with frustration. "You know what?" Echoing Stiles's 'I'm done' tone. "You guys can go fuck yourselves"

Before walking towards the direction Stiles went.

"I got it McCall" he brushed passed McCall.

"Are you sure?" McCall looked at him hard and skeptic. "Just, I'm not telling you what to do man, think about what you're going to say. Stiles, you saw what he did."

He nodded as he looked to find Stiles.


	5. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo! Like really? After months? I know terrible.

When Theo found Stiles, he was at their cell, feet up, arms around his knees. He doesn't know whether Stiles was ignoring his presence or he was out. He sat on the bed, blood  traces as Stiles knuckles was bleeding.

He leans forward, grabbing Stiles's hands. Putting a dislocated finger back. Stiles didn't even flinch.

"That was fucking awesome" because it was. It was a wonder how much damage Stiles did to Lahey. "But you wanna tell me what was all that about?"

Stiles shook his head, still not looking at him. He nodded. "Okay."

"You're not mad at me?" Stiles looked younger, more venerable than he usually is.

"Why would I be mad at you? I'm upset you hurt yourself but don't worry I can fix that up." He smiles. As he reach for Stiles's hands.

"About Lahey." Stiles looked at him, as if waiting, for something.

And he was just confused, why would he give a damn about La- oh.

"It's not like that." He found himself cursing inwardly. He should have figured it out sooner, this all started when he fuck Lahey. "I don't care about him."

"I wanted to kill him." Stiles stated. "But you were protecting him, you stopped me."

"Stiles, I wasn't protecting him. I was protecting you. You were out in the open. The guards would have shot you." He pause. "It was you."

"You called him Isaac" Stiles was now looking hurt. "Three times I had to witness you fucking him and yet it broke me when you called his name. Do you have any idea? Any idea at all,how much it hurt? "

"Stiles!"

"And you go about saying thing about killing Scott, who I can't touch because you feel bad? I feel bad whenever you look at someone else. I feel bad Theo! You keep touching them" Stiles pushed him on the bed, straddling his hips. "And I was okay with that, but you had to, you had to make me feel special, treat me like I'm the only thing that matter but you go around screwing , fucking Lahey."

Stiles had him pinned down. Theo's hand were on his waist. "Then you call him, by his name. Do you like him Theo? Should I kill him for marking you like that?"

Stiles touch his neck, the one Lahey was sucking earlier, that son of bit give him a hickey.

He reached for Stiles's head. Bringing it down, to his neck. "Suck, bite, mark. I'm yours not his"

Stiles opens his mouth, teeth grazing before kissing and sucking on his neck. It sends fire all over his body. "No more touching anyone one else, no more fucking or anything. I don't share, you're not the only selfish person here."

"I promise." He groans and bucks his hips. Funny how he's about to come when all Stiles was doing was that. It means so much more. Stiles was grinding his ass on Theo's clothed cock.

He grabs on of Stiles hands, lifting it to his lips, sucking and biting back. Earning moans as he puts Stiles's index on his mouth. "Theo, please I can't. I'm close."

"You can do it baby. Stiles, harder." They were full on dry humping now.

"So close." Stiles pulls his head and looks at him. "Theo I'm so close please."

He nodded flipping them, Stile's warps his legs on Theo's waist. Theo bucking earnestly.

"Kiss me, please." Stiles was moaning under him.

He lowers his face, first teasing, testing before kissing. Bruising. Stiles's hand were on his hair, pulling."Theo I'm coming, shit Theo."

"Come on baby. Come for me. Stiles." He said as he groans in pleasure, feeling Stiles froze before limping completely. He comes hard.

They were both panting, hard. Looking at each other's forehead pressed together. "Stiles"

"Theo" Stiles panted back.

"I'm yours, I'm not anyone else." He raised his hand to touch Stiles's cheek.

"I'm yours. All yours Theo, I'm yours as much as you are mine." Stiles press a kiss on his lips, before pulling him close to a hug.

After that, they were lazily laying down, Stiles head was on Theo's chest. "I can kill him if you want me to. Lahey, if it bothers you that much I can kill him later. One blow would kill him."

Stiles shook his head, secretly smiling. The worst kind of affection, obsession and daresay love, is they one where you're not only ready to die for each other but ready to kill everyone else who stands in the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> any prompts? send them here
> 
> [here](https://www.hathlys.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I'd appreciate it. Talk to me! I'm a potato


End file.
